Above Expectations
by picket fence
Summary: Hmmm...Robin Hood's obsessive compulsive and Maid Marian has hemophobia, and Will likes to wear black panties. What more can I say of the matter? Read and Review.


Robin could not recall a time when he could fall asleep without fear that someone was watching.  Every night he would feel the uncertainty of his life.  Its' grip always seemed too near.  And as time passed by, his obsessions grew.  They grew till they began to rule over him.  He knew these thoughts he was having were inane.  They were crazy to say the least and though, through all his effort, he was not able to break it spell.  Trouble times always haunted him, the dirt of the dungeon never ceased to caress him with mad fear.  Sometimes, his friend remarked to Robin, he would hear Robin shrilly crying in the night to remove the salt.  His friend would ask of this salt and Robin would just reply the salt that o'er takes me.  It was upon Robin's escape from this dungeon that led to his vengeance.

From then on, Robin thrived in the forests of Sherwood.  He formed a band of outlaws of four scores and 9 men, and lived in the forest in a state of bliss.  He would steal from the wealthy and give to the poor and this was how he lived his life.  He had been imprisoned for protecting his family by the government that ran the estate.  He swore to restore proper order to the true King.

"Robin," cried Will in excitement, he bounded over the hill, tripping over the few roots that stuck up and finally sprawling face down at Robin's feet.

"Yes Will, what news do you bring me?" Robin replied looking down at Will Scarlet as he struggled to his feet. Spitting out the dirt from between his teeth he replied;

"A man is coming down the trail heading to the town.  He is armed and clad with fine assortments.  Best you go and have him pay the toll."

"Ahhh…yes, thank you, I will greet him by the bridge," Robin replied and patted Will on the arm.  Will had been over joyous of his accomplishment and smiled awkwardly at Robin.  There was no mistaking his genuine admiration toward his fellow kinsman.

"You know Robin, if this man you greet is too much of a burden, I'll have to take him and you know I will," said Will as he stumbled after Robin, "you know indeed, I'd give him all something wise about, he touches one hair upon your very head, I'll make sure the dept is repaid, indeed I shall."  Robin dismissed him good-naturedly as Will stumbled into a tree.  He still remained to talk even as the blood sprang from his nose and began to stain the front of his tunic.

"You know I'll do anything in order to help you, just give me a signal and by my whiskers, I'll come 'round, yes, indeed, with all your men if the might does prove strong enough that apposes you.  Indeed, I give my word, and I do give my heart," Scarlet muttered most of this incoherently as Robin ducked behind the limbs of the trees and was out of sight.

"Greetings," hailed Robin as he encountered the newcomer at the bridge.  The man halted squarely in the center and the mare bowed her head low as a sign of impatience.

"Greetings," replied the rider, his voice was melodious and free of strain, "and what bid you to greet me?"

"A simple toll my friend," Robin said.

"There has never been a toll stationed here before, nor is there one now, let me pass," protested the man.

"As soon as the toll is paid."

"The toll will not be paid."

"The toll will be accounted for by blood or by wallet, you may choose good sir."

The rider dismounted and drew forth from his scabbard a glistening foil.  It shone not fully, but grimly in the morning light.  Embroidered on the hilt were designs from its maker and its body resembled the stinger of a wasp.  The rider approached and flashed the sword in a scolding fashion at Robin.

"A dual, I propose, first man to strike the other and draw blood will have his bidding carried out."

And so it began, Robin drew forth his sword, far more width to it's body and far brighter.  It flashed in the morning light as he lunged out and struck his competitor's robe, it ripped a few inched by then the man doubled back and threw an assault upon Robin.  The two men quarreled.  Both were match to match when by chance, Robin stumbled over a rock caught between the boards of the bridge.  The stranger took this opportunity to slash him across the thigh.  There Robin bled and bowed his head, the pain was increasingly severe.

"Now, we withhold to our deal, I shall pass and would you be so kind as to tell me where I may find Robin of Locksley?"

"I would be Robin of Locksley," Robin strained his voice as he watched the pulsating blood persist to saturate his clothes.  The rider looked stunned for a minute and then bent low to Robin.

"I am Maid Marion," said the cloaked figure and withdrew her head covering.  Robin sat aghast.  Not knowing what to say, he embraced the woman.  She however, pulled away instantaneously as she felt his blood begin to trickle to her thigh.  Looking down, she spotted the red liquid dribbling through the cloth and immediately swooned.

Robin drew back from the woman without realizing what had happened.  Then, realizing she had swooned, he raised her from the ground, still dripping with blood from his thigh, he brought her back to his home.  There she was tended and Robin and his men looked after her with the greatest of care.

"Robin, are you well?" said Scarlet looking upon Robin's disgruntled face.

"I'm hurt, the blood has not come off," said Robin, "I feel unclean, so unclean."

"I've just tended to you, the wound is almost healed although it will leave a mighty handsome scar."

"Indeed, it shall, but I must wash it again, I must wash my hands," Robin replied.

"But you have washed it twice already, it is cleaned," said Will, "do you not trust me?"

"I trust you, but I must wash it thrice, or else…" drifted Robin and with no more questions asked, he ran to the creek and cleansed his wound once again.

Ok, that's it for now my dear readers.  Please don't tell me it was a waste of your time because it's almost one o'clock in the morning and I really don't want to deal with anyone's crap right now.  Just tell me constructively what was wrong with it.  Please remember that I haven't read the actual book of Robin Hood.  I've read the My Book House version and found that fascinating, as well as the documentaries that I try to catch on the history channel.  I've watched about three versions of the movie 'Robin Hood' that are off the top of my head (yes, that included Robin Hood, Men in Tights) but I am truly fascinated by this man.  If you could offer any facts that were inaccurate, please let me know.  I know I've twisted the plot line (well, doesn't everyone?)  But any trivial facts, please, I'm all ears.  Anyway, I thank you for your time and hope you enjoyed this work.  I have a habit of not updating unless I get feedback that really point to something and tells me that my readers are interested in reading more of my work.  I know it's moving along slowly but I'm going to try to make it into something.  It all depends on you I guess.  Gimme feedback, I'm hungry.


End file.
